Stuck Together
by NinjaMonkeyGirl2013
Summary: Twin Skies drabble challenge by Terra ForceXIII. Sora and Vanitas are twin brothers. They have a little sister, Xion. They have a pair of twins, Roxas and Ventus, as best friends. Aqua is Vanitas's tutor. Terra is Sora's soccer coach. Kairi and Namine are cousins and new girls at the brothers' school. Oh, and did I mention that Sora and Vanitas are NOTHING alike? The result? CHAOS.
1. Summer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **Twin Skies challenge belongs to Terra ForceXIII. I decided to take the challenge. Here's the first drabble! Sora and Vanitas are 14 in this drabble. As a little note, Xion's 13.

* * *

**~* Summer *~**

"Vanitas! Turn down the music!" Sora cried to his twin brother.

Said black haired boy looked to Sora and yelled back, "What? Can't hear you!"

Sora ripped out a spare page from his notebook and wrote down angrily, _TURN DOWN THE MUSIC_. Vanitas rolled his eyes and turned the volume up on the stereo. The brown haired boy attempting to do his summer work glared at his gold eyed twin. Vanitas simply smirked. Sora stormed to the stereo and unplugged it from the socket.

"Hey!" Vanitas cried.

"I'm trying to do my summer work, Vanitas!" Sora said. "Unlike you, I'm not gonna put it off until the last minute!"

"And I'm trying to enjoy my summer vacation."

"By destroying my ear drums?"

"Yep."

Sora glared at Vanitas who was giving an uncharacteristically mischievous grin. So when their sister, Xion, walked by, she frowned at the image. Normally it was Vanitas who was glaring and Sora who was grinning in return, not the other way around. She leaned on the doorway and cleared her throat. The twins looked to their little sister.

"Guys? Please tell me you didn't dye each other's hair again," Xion said.

"No, I'm just trying to get my work done so that I don't have to deal with it later, but HE keeps bugging me with his music!" Sora said angrily.

"I'm just trying to have fun with my summer," Vanitas shot back.

"Your fun is going cost me a grade!"

"BOYS!" Xion cried. The twins looked to her. "If you're gonna fight, take it outside. I'm trying to do my own stuff and I would like to do it without my brothers being idiots."

The two of them looked to each other then smirked at Xion's direction. She put two and two together and made her way to run, but her brothers were faster and the tackled her to the ground. She struggled to get out from the twins' grasp, but failed.

"MOOOOOM!"

Aerith heard this and looked to her husband and said, "Should we help?"

Zack looked to the stairs and could hear the struggle between the siblings and responded simply, "Nah."

Aerith nodded. And this was just the beginning of their summer vacation.

* * *

**Word count: **326

**A/N: **Okay, I know this one focuses on all three siblings, but the next one will be just the brothers. Promise! Until then, don't forget to review!


	2. Coffee

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. The challenge belongs to Terra ForceXIII

**A/N:** Thanks for all the feedback! Here's drabble number two. The brothers are 18 in this one.

* * *

**~* Coffee *~**

Freshman year of college was killer so far for Sora. He had his friends, Riku, Roxas, and Ven, with him to help him through the mountains beyond mountains of homework and the difficult classes at least. Roxas and Ventus always stuck by each other's side, so obviously they'd go to the same college together. It was just pure coincidence that the college they attended was the same one that Sora did. On the other hand, Sora met Riku on campus during soccer tryouts. They hit it off pretty well and became fast friends. Riku was also the one who got him a job at Paopu Café, which was just a small coffee shop on campus owned by Riku's mom, but the drinks were some of the best Sora had.

Normally on a Saturday, the place would be packed. Especially since it was winter. But, Sora guessed it was because winter vacation had started and most of the kids went home for the holidays. Sora was also planning on going home, but he decided to stay a couple extra days to help out with the shop since Riku was sticking around.

Since business was slow (and by slow, I mean completely dead), Sora's mind drifted off. He thought about his family and life back in sunny California where he had been raised in comparison to rainy Washington. Xion was still in high school there and was pretty popular with the guys, but she was in a long-distance relationship with Roxas. From what he read from emails, midterms were coming up and Xion was practically begging for studying tips from anyone and everyone she could come in contact with.

His parents were doing fine, Aerith was doing well with the small bakery she had recently opened, and Zack wasn't burning everything to death, so that was good. And then there was Sora's girlfriend, Kairi, his high school sweetheart. Well, kind of.

She was still in California, working hard to become a doctor. They still kept in touch, but because Kairi was so busy and they were on different parts of the country, they decided to take a break from their relationship until they were able to meet in person again.

For the most part, college was fine. He wasn't totally failing in everything, he had his old friends and some new ones as well. But there was one thing from the college life that Sora was missing: his twin.

Vanitas had been accepted in an art college in Boston with his girlfriend, who, like Sora, was his high school sweetheart. Naminé was also Kairi's cousin when they met in their sophomore year. She and Vanitas became fast friends and they got together during senior year (mostly after everyone yelled at them saying "YOU LIKE EACH OTHER")

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the bell on the door rang. Sora stood up straight and gave his signature smile and said, "Welcome to Paopu Café, may I take your order?"

The customer chuckled to himself. Sora cocked his head, confused.

"You always have to have that stupid grin on your face even when I'm not around, don't you?" he asked. The voice sounded familiar and even before the man took off his hood, Sora knew who it was.

His gold-eyed twin gave a smirk and said, "Well? Are you gonna take my order or not?"

Sora was in so much shock that he didn't even move. Vanitas took notice of this and merely laughed. This took him out of his surprise as Sora punched Vanitas in the arm, though it didn't do much damage since Sora was always the scrawnier twin.

"Not funny, Vanitas! Why haven't you been answering my emails or calls?" Sora asked.

"Hey, college isn't easy," Vanitas said.

"Well anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston with Naminé."

"Can't I visit my own twin brother?"

"Knowing you, it wasn't willing."

"Okay, you got me. Mom wanted me to drop by to pick you up and take you to the airport since you probably forgot about that plane ticket she sent."

And he was right on the money. Sora had completely forgotten about the ticket that was still sitting in his room with piles of clothes ready to be packed. He sighed and banged his head on the counter as Vanitas chuckled.

"But, for now, wanna just have some coffee before I help you pack up?" he asked. The brunette looked up and smiled.

Ten minutes later, Riku came out and saw the twins sitting at one of the tables, drinking coffee and laughing. He smiled and went back inside, knowing the brothers will want to catch up on a semester's worth of memories.

* * *

**Word count: **789

**A/N:** And that's drabble number two. I think it's better than the first one, though we take a walk down exposition lane in the beginning. Don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. Bully

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. The challenge belongs to Terra ForceXIII

**A/N: **I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been updating this story and I was so determined to put more effort into it since it's a one-shot drabble challenge! Please forgive me! On the other hand, the brothers are 16 in this one. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**~*Bully*~**

If there was one thing Vanitas knew was that his twin brother was annoying as all hell. Very rarely does Sora NOT annoy Vanitas some way, somehow. Even when they went to school, he was still annoying and clung to him like a monkey to a banana. Only Vanitas knew he was MUCH better than a banana. And it was like this ever since they started going to school.

But while Sora would never leave him alone and Vanitas tried to shake him off, he took great pleasure at causing Sora misery. Though this was extremely rare because Sora was almost NEVER bugged by Vanitas.

One day during lunch, Vanitas was sitting in a remote part of the school where only the janitor would go to. After the first couple weeks of high school, said janitor let Vanitas and Sora eat there for lunch and every now and again, some friends they might have with them. That day, on the other hand, Sora didn't show up for lunch. He sometimes did that when he wanted to eat with his other friends and Vanitas didn't have a problem with it.

When he finished, he threw away his trash and started walking to his next class since it was on the other side of the school and would take the rest of lunch to get there since he also had to stop by his locker to get some stuff. As he walked down the halls, he could hear the distance noises of the cafeteria that gave him a migraine. When he reached his locker, he could hear a struggle going on in the distance. Fights weren't abnormal around the school, but this was in broad daylight. And during school at that too.

What pathetic group of bullies is picking on some poor sap this time? Vanitas wondered to himself. He sighed, not wanting to bother in this and got his textbook and started walking again. But when he got within earshot, he could hear the fight.

"Ha, ha! He's such a wimp!" a boy said.

"Where's your stupid brother this time, Sora?" another boy mocked.

"He's such a retarded kid," one of the bullies said.

That pissed Vanitas right off. No one makes fun of his brother except for him. Suddenly it all made sense on why Sora stuck to Vanitas like gum under his shoe. He was trying to avoid people like them.

"Hey!" Vanitas called. The bullies looked to him with slight fear in their eyes. As they should, Vanitas was known to be the top troublemaker and fighter in the school.

"V-Vanitas!" a bully cried, probably the leader of the group. "Uh, we were just . . . um . . ."

"You were picking on my little brother, right?" Vanitas said, his voice laced with venom.

"N-n-no! It's not like that!" another boy said.

"Yeah, we were just . . . joking around?" the leader said.

"Joking around?" Vanitas repeated. "You were beating my brother bloody for no reason and all you can say is you were joking around? I'm the only one who can mess with my brother, nobody else!"

He dropped his stuff and punched the first guy he saw straight in the face. A full-blown fight broke out until Vanitas was just as beat up as Sora. The bullies got scared off and scattered after Vanitas broke their leader's nose. Once Vanitas knew they were gone, he looked to Sora. He didn't seem to have any broken bones, but he had a lot of bruises and a split lip. Not unlike Vanitas who had a bloody nose he wiped away.

"Hey, you okay?" Vanitas asked.

"You came," Sora said. "I . . . I didn't think you'd . . ."

"Hey. You may annoy me to no end, but you're still my brother. I'll always be there to beat up bullies who will pick on you."

"But you'll get in trouble."

"Who cares? I get into enough trouble as it is for not doing homework and ditching class."

Sora managed a small smile. He wanted to ask how long Sora had been getting bullied, but instead he said, "Come on. Let's get you to the nurse's office. We can say you fell down the stairs or something."

"What about you? Your pretty beat up too," Sora pointed out.

Vanitas sighed. He never thought of himself, just everyone around him. Vanitas managed to force up the kindest smile he could muster as he said, "I'm fine. Now get up, monkey boy. Your lip is bleeding."

* * *

**Word count: **759

**A/N: **I noticed how each chapter seems to be getting a little longer. First drabble was three hundred some words and the last two have been seven hundred some words. The bullies were probably really, really lame, but I have never been bullied personally and the bullies I've been involved with (my friends have been bullied) were all girls and were really just verbally bitches rather than physically. So if the bullies in this drabble were lame, I apologize. I really, really, really want to get the next thing out soon, but I'm starting to run dry on ideas.

Leave suggestions in a review if you like! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you (hopefully) soon.


End file.
